<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iene e Tori by fungusboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397153">Iene e Tori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusboy/pseuds/fungusboy'>fungusboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Gen, Racconto, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusboy/pseuds/fungusboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando non sei nè iena nè toro devi imparare a sopravvivere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iene e Tori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il rumore dei palloni che rimbalzano sul linoleum scandiva i battiti cardiaci irregolari dei ragazzi di quinta. L’aria impregnata di sudore adolescenziale restava intrappolata dalle porte antipanico chiuse per non far entrare il freddo autunnale. Si stava svolgendo una partita di uno di quei giochi che piacciono solo ai ragazzi violenti che come torelli si fiondano uno contro l’altro. Le panche brulicavano di ragazzine sempre troppo stanche per giocare, che urlavano e ridevano come iene. Invece le persone come G. stavano sedute in un angolo, con qualche libro aperto sulle gambe. Quando non sei né iena né toro devi nasconderti per sopravvivere. </p><p>In quinta la classe di G. condivideva l’ora di ginnastica con un’altra classe di tradizionale. Poteva andare peggio, poteva trovarsi con una di quelle di scienze applicate piene di maschi con in testa solo l’intento di dare botte, come l’anno prima. In questa classe aveva degli amici, due o tre, più di quanti ne avesse nella sua. In questa classe c’era anche il nuovo ragazzo, Andrea. Di lui si sapeva soltanto che fosse pieno di tatuaggi, non della zona e cinque anni più grande.<br/>
Capitava che G. si sedesse sulla panca. Lontano dalle iene, sia chiaro. Quell’anno l’ora di ginnastica capitava prima delle interrogazioni di letteratura latina. Durante una di queste ore, libro aperto sulle gambe, si siede vicino al nuovo ragazzo, e con un inaspettato slancio di coraggio inizia a parlargli. Scoprirono di essere più simili di quanto sembrasse. Entrambi volevano solo uscire il prima possibile da quel posto e dire addio per sempre a quella gente. Non gli chiese cosa fosse successo in quegli anni di stallo. È abbastanza sapere che ci sono persone simili in quel buco di provincia. Fa sentire meno soli. </p><p>Però non sono tutti G.. Le malelingue girano velocemente e chi non è iena o toro è una facile preda. Andrea non era né iena né toro, e non è riuscito a passare inosservato come avrebbe voluto. Dopo le prime settimane si iniziarono a sentire voci sul suo conto, commenti sulla sua altezza, sulla sua forma, sul suo petto, sui suoi peli. La gente iniziava a fare supposizioni sulla sua vita, da dove veniva, cosa gli fosse successo.<br/>
Durante una corsa attorno al campo da basket le iene iniziarono a parlare di Andrea. La voce più prominente affermava che fosse un ragazzo trans. È ovvio, con quelle gambette secche e i fianchi larghi. Ma su cazzo dai non hai visto che ha le tette? È una femmina, palese. Sennò per quale motivo ha perso tutti questi anni? Maddai, io non lo avrei mai detto, ha la barba. Sì, ma ho visto su YouTube di questo nato donna che prende il testosterone, gli fa crescere la barba e gli è calata la voce! Sembra un vero uomo. Adesso bisogna chiedere ai ragazzi se sono nati maschi! Il branco di iene si mise a ridere. G. cercò di non pensarci. Che fossero stupide lo sapeva già. Che non avessero tatto era palese. Che fossero ignoranti sul mondo al di fuori del cortile della scuola era inevitabile.<br/>
Comunque il pensiero che Andrea fosse così c’era stato. Così come G.. Trans. Evitava anche solo di pensarla quella parola per la paura che gli faceva. T-r-a-n-s. Transgender. Transessuale. Suonava come un insulto. E pensarla rendeva tutto più reale. </p><p>Lo sapevano solo la sua psicologa e il suo migliore amico. In realtà lo sapeva anche sua madre, da anni, ma faceva finta di non sapere. Non l’aveva presa bene. E se a 15 anni perdi una delle persone più importanti della tua breve vita, puoi prepararti a pensare cose tra le più terribili che potresti pensare. Ma il suo segreto a scuola era al sicuro, le iene non lo sapevano, non lo potevano ferire – almeno non lì.<br/>
La settimana successiva era di nuovo ora di ripasso. Ad un banco abbandonato, con un libro mezzo aperto, tre iene e un torello. Inevitabilmente i loro discorsi finirono su Andrea.<br/>
Le parole questa volta erano cattive. Che schifo però. Chissà che cazzo prende. A me sinceramente fa vomitare. Non lo capisco. Un ragazzo con la figa. Cazzo che schifo. Fa impressione. Risate da iena. Si aggiunge il toro. Con tutte le porcate che prendono moriranno tutti entro i trent’anni. Sinceramente meglio così. È selezione naturale.<br/>
Poche cose ti gelano come sentir dire davanti ai tuoi occhi che sarebbe meglio se morissi. G. non reagì, i suoi occhi non erano più su Seneca ma fissavano il vuoto oltre i suoi piedi. A queste persone farebbe piacere vedermi morire. Gli faccio vomitare. E non lo sanno. </p><p>I pensieri vengono momentaneamente interrotti dal suono della campanella e riprendono subito dopo fino alla sera. E si riprendono la mattina dopo. E quella dopo ancora. I pensieri non se ne andranno, G. lo sapeva, è una cosa a cui ci si abitua. Accetti che non vali un cazzo, che sei una merda umana, che là fuori c’è qualcuno pronto a cacciarti come se fossi un coniglio. Ci convivi. E ti adatti.<br/>
Dopo qualche settimana, Andrea non si presentò più a scuola. La selezione naturale stava facendo il suo corso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>